The use of fabric filters has grown significantly as environmental standards for particulate emissions have become more stringent. Fabric filters are used because they are highly efficient, easily operated and in many cases the least expensive method of control of such emissions. Filter bag fabric is of extreme importance since one fabric may function much better than another fabric in the same environment. New filter fabric constructions of improved filtering capacity is a desirable goal.